Hip abduction
Kalça Kaçıranlar ve kaçakçıları ihmal etmek, yürüyüşünüzü, uykunuzu ve dengenizi bozabilir Jean-Claude Van Damme'nin yakın zamanda çekilmiş videosu, iki hareketli kamyon arasında bir bölünme yaptığını oldukça karıştırdı ve benzer bir şeyler yapmaya çalışan birkaç kopya çıkardı. Bay Van Damme, iç ve dış kalça kaslarında dikkat çekici bir güç ve esneklik göstermeye devam ediyor. Eğer kamyonlar arasına (veya gerçekten herhangi bir parçaya) bölme yapma özlemlerini barındırmazsanız, sadece bu kasları mı unutmalısınız? Bugün, iç uyluk kasları (kalça kepçeleri) ve dış kalça (kalça kepçeleri) arasındaki dengenin neden önemli olduğunu keşfedeceğiz ve bu kaslar hakkında sahip olduğumuz 6 yanlış kanıyı tartışıyoruz. Kavram Yanılgısı 1. Hokey oynamak veya ayrılmak istemediğim sürece, avukatlarım / kaçıranlarım üzerinde çalışmam gerekmez. Kalça kaçıranlar ve addüktörlerEvet, kalça eklemlerinizin asıl işi bacağını orta çizgiye doğru hareket ettirmek ve kalça ablatörleri bacağını dışarı çıkarmaktır. Fakat bu kasların bir diğer önemli rolü, yürürken pelvisinizi stabilize etmektir. Bir an için düşünün - pelvisinizin pozisyonunu değiştirmeden sol bacağınızı yukarı kaldırırsanız, sol tarafınıza doğru eğilirsiniz. Düşüşü önlemek için sağ bacağınızın, büzüşen addüktörleriniz ve kaçakçılarınızın dengelenmesiyle gerçekleştirilen orta hatta doğru kayması gerekir. Bu dans, ağırlığınızı bir bacağınıza her değiştirdiğinizde olur, bu da her adım attığınız anlamına gelir. Bu nedenle, avukatlarınızla kaçıranlar arasındaki dengesizlik, yürüyüş yürüyüşünüzü ve dengenizi etkileyecektir. Kalça kaçıranlar ve kaçakçıların eylemleri Eğer bir taraftaki kaçakçılarınız leğen kemiğini hizalı tutmak için yeterince güçlü değilse, yürürken zıt kalça aşağı düşer. Veya daha sonra tartışacağımız diğer kasların dengelenmesine ve aşırı gerilmesine neden olabilir. Kavram yanılgısı 2. İndüktörler küçüktür, bu nedenle hareketi çok fazla etkileyecek güçleri yoktur. Aslında, avukatlarınız hamstringlerden daha büyük ve quadricepsinizden sadece biraz daha küçük, bu da inanılmaz bir güç üretebilecekleri anlamına geliyor. Ayrıca, sıkıştıklarında kemikleri hizalamadan çekebilecekleri anlamına gelir. Dağ poz kalça addüktörlerKavram Yanılgısı 3. Tadasana'da ayakları bir arada tutmak en iyisidir Başlangıçta, ayaklarını Tadasana'da (Dağ pozu) bir arada tutmak, genç çocuklara disiplini öğretmek anlamına geliyordu. Bu askeri niteliğe sahiptir. Geri kalanımız için ayakları bir arada tutmak çok kararlı değildir ve iç ve dış kalça arasında bir dengesizlik yaratarak iç uyluk kaslarını germemize neden olur. Özellikle kadınlarda belirgindir, çünkü doğal olarak daha geniş kalçalarımız vardır. Hayatımızda iç uyluklarımızı sıkılaştırmak için çok fazla zaman harcıyoruz; Eklemlerin hizalanması (ayak bileği üstündeki kalça üstü) ve iç ve dış kalça arasındaki dengeyi yeniden sağlamaya çalışmak daha mantıklı olmaz mıydı? Kavram Yanılgısı 4. Otururken dizleri geçmenin kalça ağrımla hiçbir ilgisi yok Bacaklarınız uzun bir süre boyunca çapraz otururken ne zaman oturursanız, kalça eklemlerinizi (iç kalçalar) sıkar ve kalça abdüktörlerinizi (dış kalça) zayıflatırsınız. Gittikçe daha fazla oturup daha az yürüdükçe, bu dengesizlik biçimi daha yaygın ve daha belirgin hale geliyor. Bu işlevsiz ilişki yürüme ve dengede zorluklarla ve ayrıca kalça ağrısıyla sonuçlanabilir. Bu ağrının yürürken veya geceleri etkilenen bir tarafta yatarken ortaya çıkması olasıdır. Kalça bölgesine odaklanabilir veya bacağından aşağıya yayılabilir. Hem bacağın yanında hem de bacağın arkasında ortaya çıkabilir, bu da bazen siyatik olarak yanlış teşhis edilebileceği anlamına gelir (elbette birisinin her iki sorunu da aynı anda olabilir). Ağaç poz Kalça kaçıranlarAdüktör / abdüktör ilişkisine dengeyi yeniden kazandırmak istiyorsak, hem addüktörlerde (iç uylukta) gerilimi serbest bırakmalı hem de abdükleyicileri (dış kalça) güçlendirmeliyiz. Kalça kaçıranlarının çift rol oynadığını unutmayın - taşıyıcılar ve dengeleyiciler olarak, bu nedenle ideal olarak her iki kapasitede de kullanmak isteriz. Yoga pratiğimizde, çoğu zaman bir ayağı dengeleyerek kaçıranların dengeleyici rolü üzerinde çalışıyoruz. Burada ilginç bir şey var: eğer bir taraftaki kaçakçılar pelvis seviyesini tutacak kadar güçlü değilse, diğer taraftaki QL (quadratus lumborum) kası, kalçanın yukarı çekilmesine yardımcı olmak için devreye girebilir. Bu, Vrksasana gibi bir pozun, örneğin bir kalçanın yukarı çekeceği anlamına gelir. AdductorStretchBir yoga pratiğinde sık sık bacakları kaçırarak iç uylukları uzatan hareketler de yaparız, ancak bunların hiçbirinin bacağını yerçekimine karşı yana doğru hareket ettirirken meydana gelen dış kalçanın ne kadar aktif bir şekilde bağlanmasını gerektirmediğine dikkat edin. Sonuç olarak, tipik dengesizlik paterni birçok insan için büyük ölçüde değişmeden kalıyor. İç uyluk kaslarınızı kısaca germeyi başarsanız bile, alışkanlık yapan hareket kalıplarından sıyrılırlar ve kaçıranlar buna dayanacak kadar güçlü olmazlar. Kavram Yanılgısı 5. İndüktörlerin piriformis ile ilgisi yok The infamous piriformis muscle is responsible for rotating your hip outward and is a common reason for the literal pain in the butt. Another job that your adductors AND abductors do is rotate your hip inward. If either of them gets tight they can pull your hip inward, putting strain on the piriformis muscle. Misconception 6. I can just do the “thigh machine” at the gym Most fitness experts agree that the popular hip abductor/adductor machine is not the best way to strengthen your muscles. The problem is that this movement does not replicate anything that you do in your day-to-day life, therefore it is not a “functional movement.” In addition, using heavy weight on this machine can strain your back and tighten your IT band to the point of pulling your knee out of place. To summarize – do not ignore your adductors/abductors. In your yoga practice make sure to include the movements that contract and stretch your inner thighs, as well as movements that make your hip abductors both stabilize the pelvis and move the leg out to the side. And watch out for compensation patterns from other muscles! Reprinted with permission from SequenceWiz Olga KabelEducated as a school teacher, Olga Kabel has been teaching yoga for over 14 years. She completed multiple Yoga Teacher Training Programs, but discovered the strongest connection to the Krishnamacharya/ T.K.V. Desikachar lineage. She had studied with Gary Kraftsow and American Viniyoga Institute (2004-2006) and received her Viniyoga Teacher diploma in July 2006 becoming an AVI-certified Yoga Therapist in April 2011. Olga is a founder and managing director of Sequence Wiz- a web-based yoga sequence builder that assists yoga teachers and yoga therapists in creating and organizing yoga practices. It also features simple, informational articles on how to sequence yoga practices for maximum effectiveness. Olga strongly believes in the healing power of this ancient discipline on every level: physical, psychological, and spiritual. She strives to make yoga practices accessible to students of any age, physical ability and medical history specializing in helping her students relieve muscle aches and pains, manage stress and anxiety, and develop mental focus. Editor's Picks Featured Courses Previous Next More Articles yoga videosu Relax Your Neck and Upper Back: A Standing Sequence for Upper-Body Ease You can do your yoga practice anywhere, but not all floor surfaces are yoga-friendly. Sometimes it is neither possible, nor desirable to lie down on the ground to do your yoga poses, but it doesn’t mean that... Read more Sağlıklı bir omurga için Yoga Reverse the Curve: A 5-Minute Yoga Practice for Hyperkyphosis We all have a kyphosis, or at least we ought to. Kyphosis is the natural outward curve of the upper back, which balances the inward curves of the neck and the low back. Hyperkyphosis is different. When the... Read more savaşçı 2 hazırlık pozlar Beginner Yoga Series: How to Sequence for Warrior 2 (Virabhadrasana 2) Warrior 2 is practiced regularly in most yoga classes - often transitioned into dynamically from a lunge, or Warrior 1. Like most yoga poses, Warrior 2 has a host of subtle alignment and muscular actions that... Read more yoga uygulamalarını uyarlamak My Conscious Uncoupling: Yoga Poses I'm Letting Go Been there, done that. After two decades of daily practice and a lifelong love affair with yoga, I am announcing a conscious uncoupling from certain poses. There are no hard feelings. We will maintain a... Read more dancer pose preparation sequence When practicing or teaching Dancer Pose, there is a lot to consider. Dancer Pose is tricky because it is both a standing balance as well as a backbend. The standing leg needs to be strong, and capable of... Read more Upcoming Wellness Courses: Olga Kabel Yoga for Every Body: How to Adapt Yoga Poses for Different Situations, Conditions and Purposes Yoga for a Healthy Spine: The #1 Key to Enhance Strength, Improve Posture, and Prevent Osteoporosis Yoga for Pelvic Floor Health - Therapeutic Movement & Somatic Re-patterning Upcoming Teacher Ed Courses: BodySensing: Intuitive Yoga for Myofascial Release Recent Articles When It’s Just Too Cold Outside: Family Yoga for Wintertime Relax Your Neck and Upper Back: A Standing Sequence for Upper-Body Ease Reverse the Curve: A 5-Minute Yoga Practice for Hyperkyphosis Acemi Yoga Serisi: Savaşçı 2 İçin Sıra Nasıl Yapılır (Virabhadrasana 2) Bilincim Çözülme: Yoga, Bırakıyorum Popüler Makaleler İleri Yoga Öğretim Metodolojisi - Uygulamada Kinetik Zincirlerin ve Duruş Dengesizliklerinin Rolü Ray Long: Yogik Derin Nefes - Diyafram Nasıl Çalışır? Ağır Bir Kalp İçin Yoga: Kalbinizi Rahatlatmak İçin 4 Restoratif Poz }